A Black Death
A Black Death '''is the twenty-first case of the game and the third one to take place in the district called Fairview.This case contains of Yoyo Ip. Plot: This case was based on a American series called DC comics which Batman,Robin,Superman,Wonder Women and Poison Ivy is included.Their was movie shooting going on their on the set of Titans Tower. Robin also known as Dick Grayson was sleeping in the scene so when they say woke up but he did'nt. They said it many times but he did,nt woke up. When they took out the blanket they saw him poisoned. They cancel the shoot and called Police Department. They reached their and they sealed the area and collected the body. They came to know that he was poisoned . The woman who informed the murder was his girlfriend Starfire. She said that he was a good actor and he always get prizes. The second suspect was previously appeared Yoyo Ip she is a bag fan of DC comics. She was shocked to listen the death of Dick . She said that I always watch the TV shows of him and I really enjoyed them but someone already ruined it.The third suspect was the enemy of the Movie called Poison Ivy. She said that she got a vital role to destroy Dick in the movie. The director came today late so we started our shooting late. In Chapter 2 a Vietnamese DC comics supporter post a video on the youtube about the death of Dick Grayson. He said the fans of him should know he dead the people will waiting for the movie but they will came to know that Dick is dead they will cry. He was named Tan Dung Nguyen.The last suspect that already made an appearance before was Louis Leroux he was the CNN reporter he said that he got a role in the movie as a reporter but somebody dont wanted me to come in the movie and killed Dick. He was sad to not finish the movie because the main character was dead. They came to know that he was poisoned with whiskey he drank this poisoned whiskey and died instantly. In chapter 3 the chief called the player and Jones inside and said that you have to arrest the serial killer because he or she have killed 3 parents more and he can kill as many he can you have to arrest them before the children become poor. Dick death made all the actors and staff sad because he was the star of the movie and he always won so much prizes.In the end after collecting all the evidence they finally arrested Poison Ivy as the killer of Dick . She said that he always get so much fame and money. I was jealous of him i can,t stand it anymore and I dont wannted to get hurt. So I decided to kill him. Today out shooting start late and in the first season he have to sleep so I add poison in the whiskey and then gave it to him and he drank it and died so I put him on the bed so every one could see it. Judge Hall sentenced her to 55 years in jail in a highly security jail . IN AI, Julian best friend Adrian Lynn (Townsvile) he said that his parents were going to attack his parents but he leave a dog in the house he or she ran away from their. The second Quasi was Cynthia Louis’s Girlfriend she said that she worked with Louis as a reporter in the movie. Victim: '''Dick Grayson (found dead in his bed poisoned) Murder Weapon: Poisoned Whiskey ''' Killer: '''Poison Ivy Suspects: Starfire Victim’s Girlfriend Suspect,s Profile * The Suspect uses anti-aging cream * The Suspect contacts with talcum powder * The Suspect reads comic books Yoyo Ip DC Comics Fan Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect reads comic books Poison Ivy Actress Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect uses anti-aging cream * The Suspect contacts with talcum powder * The Suspect reads comic books Tan Dung Nguyen Vietnamese DC comics fan Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect uses anti-aging cream * The Suspect reads comic books Louis Leroux CNN reporter Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect uses anti-aging cream * The Suspect contacts with talcum powder * The Suspect reads comic books Quasi-Suspect: Adrian Lynn (Townsvile) Julian’s Bestfriend Cynthia Rayman CNN reporter Rozetta Pierre Former killer Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile * The Killer uses anti-aging cream * The Killer contacts with talcum powder * The Killer reads comic books * The Killer has brown eyes * The Killer weighs 150 lbs Category:All Fanmade Cases